


A night at Mordor

by Luveverlark



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Hobbits, LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are suffering at Mordor. Keep them going with your love and Kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at Mordor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberte_Egalite_Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/gifts).



Rosie was walking through a garden, wearing a beautiful pink dress. The top was lace, and the hem was gold. Her hair was in long, bouncy curls, and her eyes shone like stars. She picked a rose, and inhaled the sweet scent. She turned, staring straight into your eyes, and said, "I miss you Sam." her face was full of sadness, and suddenly a giant eye appeared behind her! It was orange and black, and made of fire... It was Saran! It sucked her up into it's flames, and the words echoed in your head... "Sam! SAM! SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!"  
"Sam?!" It was now Frodo's voice. Sam jolted up from his sleep, and turned to Frodo.   
"Sorry Mr. Frodo, a nightmare is all. Is there anything you need?" Frodo looked down at the empty canteen of water. Sam shook his head sadly. "There isn't a drop here. It's Mordor, Mr. Frodo. There is none here." Frodo moaned, and laid down. He was lying on a blanket, but the rocks underneath him were still hard. He was very uncomfortable. Sam looked at him, biting his lip. He wished that he could help. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked. Frodo answered, "Yes, Sam?" Sam looked down at the last of the water in his canteen. His throat burned, but he knew that Frodo was carrying a larger burden than that. He handed Frodo the canteen, and Frodo drank gratefully. Sam headed back to his spot, but Frodo said, "Sam?"   
Sam looked back at him, and said, "Yes Mr. Frodo?"   
Frodo was shivering. "Will you keep me warm?" Sam smiled knowingly. He went to Frodo's side, and laid next to him. Brotherly love is the best kind, Frodo thought, and Sam is the best at sharing it.


End file.
